The Deadman's Heart
by wrestlefan4
Summary: He has turned his heart to stone to keep from ever loving or hurting another person. Miranda has other ideas and tries to reach out. She soon finds she is in deeper than she intended. Can Miranda breathe life into The Deadman's heart? Mark/OC *some slash*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Miranda,_

_I would rather be shrouded in shadows and hugged by the night. I would rather be cradled in ebony arms which are vacant of telling light. I would rather be taken by fingers of darkness, I seek out the void for therein lies my solace. When the lights fade away and the shadows draw near, you can not see the pain or the glimmer of tears. Though I am a grown man I shiver with trepidation when my façade is crumbled and my faults stand exposed in bold illumination. Like a child dives under covers when darkness causes them fright, so I flee to the shadows when you reach for the light. As a moth is drawn to the flame that flickers so white, so I am tugged back to the abyss and hidden by night. I can run to the blackness and hide what I lack, I can cover my weaknesses and hide all the cracks. I exploit the darkness and use it as cover, and always she will take me back like a desperate lover._

_I have hurt too many, all that I touch withers away. No matter how hard I try I fall short anyway. I am nothing supernatural, though many times I wish I was, I am just a man who let's everything slip through his fingers like dust. I'm not worthy of the gift you offer: the beating heart from your chest, if you turned it over to me I would only crumble it to pieces, just like the rest. I can not be your perfect man, I don't fit the mold and I can't stand the thought of your love shivering and cold. Please hide your love away and keep it safe for someone who can hold you better than I, please keep it waiting for he who will not let it die. You think you have found him, but it is not I. My heart is hollow, bitter, and dry. I am called "The Deadman" and on such a level, this is true. But I am also the man who refuses to let me hurt you._

_Mark_

She held the note in her quivering hands. She held her breath tight in her chest, because she knew if she released it, the silence would be punctured with a gruesome sob. Her eyes slicked with tears and soon the salty beads trembled on the verge of toppling over like kamakaze droplets of pain. She blinked, and the hot wetness rolled down her cheeks. The small drops glittered against her flesh like shards of broken diamonds and dripped from her nose like mourning rain. She dashed them away with her palm, but more soon took the place of the ones that had been offed. None of this was supposed to happen but she had fallen in love with him. Now he had run off because he was afraid of falling.

She ran her eyes across his scrawled name once more and then whispered it to the empty room. She turned to the window and watched as fingers of rain tippity-tapped at the cold glass panes. Outside night had fallen and painted the world in ink. There was only one thing to break up the shadows, ever so softly, and that was the pale glowing face of the moon which was half-shrouded in a lonely whisp of cloud. He was out there somewhere in it. It was his refuge when he became overwhelmed. It was where he had been hiding when she first met him, brooding deep in the caverns of pain. All she wanted to do was pull him into the light, to see a smile cross his lips, and a twinkle dance in his eyes. She had thrust her hand into the darkness to feel around for his and grip it and drag him from the clutches of the void that consumed him but instead, it seemed her fingertips had only brushed the rough callouses on his before he again fell away. She thought back to the day she had first met him and had determinded that she was going to bring him to light.

Mark wept. It was all he could do. He had left the note on the dresser knowing she would find it. He turned his face upward and watched as the lazy raindrops fell from the sky slicking his face and mingling with his tears. His fair reddish eyebrows bunched together at the bridge of his nose and the lines in his face deepened as his lips turned downward. He raised a clenched fist to the velvety celestial expanse above him and shook it at whatever, if anything, was up there. After a few moments the grimace melted away and released his contorted features to a more natural, if saddened, state. His fingers loosened from the fist and his arm dropped to his side realizing its efforts to express anger to some higher diety was useless. He slumped back against the massive dead oak and let it prop up his tired form. He let his lids close over his weepy eyes as the rain began to fall harder. As the drops and tears pelted his face he found his thoughts begin to drift back to when this had all started.

_Reviews please and thanx. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those who have read and to those who have reviewed or added me to alerts/favs: Souless666, Divine Arion, Paola65, BellaHickenbottom, and Rhapsy. _

Chapter 1

"Grimm, snap out of it!"

Nattie snapped her fingers with a 'click' in front of Miranda 'Randi' Grimm's nose. Randi jumped startled from her gaze. She blinked as Beth leaned back in her chair and smirked. She flipped her blond hair away from her face and then crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"What are we staring at?" Beth worked her lips into a sexy little sneer and her eyes glittered. Randi lowered her gaze to her plate as though her salad had developed something interesting to look at like a growth or a deadly fungus. A dash of red colored her cheeks.

"No one." She mumbled and stabbed lettuce with her fork. Nattie turned to the object of Randi's interest and squawked surprised at who she saw.

"Him, ha!" she barked loudly. "No way in hell…no pun intended."

"Why not? I like dark and mysterious." Randi returned Beth's smirk with one of her own. She tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear which donned multiple piercings and a bar through the top.

"That's okay baby, I'll be dark and Nattie can be mysterious." Beth slipped her hand under the table and ran it up Randi's knee and let it rest on her inner thigh. She stroked it softly until Randi shivered.

"Over my dead body, I want to be dark, you can be mysterious!" Nattie declared. She leaned close to Randi and ran the tip of her wet, warm, tongue up the woman's neck. She came to stop at her ear and nibbled on it.

"You guys!" Randi removed Beth's enticing hand and pulled away from Nattie's teasing tongue. She shuddered at the sensations they sent through her body. They made her feel hot and fidgety. As if to prove this she shifted in her chair restlessly.

Glen's eyes widened as he watched the three women. He was fully focused on them until Show's booming laughter made him blink and get distracted.

"What?" He growled.

"You nearly had drool leaking down your chin man!" Paul 'Big Show' Wight ribbed the bald man and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall and watch those three at it sometime." Glen propped his chin in his hand and went back to ogling. He was let down however when Grimm broke up the little show that had been going on. Glen grumbled a bit over it and turned to Mark who had a vacant look in his eyes.

The big man Mark had been this way for some time. It hadn't been easy ending things with Sara. Then there was the brief fling with McCool before she dumped him and since then he had been more like his nickname "The Deadman" than he should be. He barely spoke, he sulked, he brooded, and his eyes often looked empty and far away. Glen punched Mark in the arm and it didn't even jar him out of his funk. He tried again and Mark turned his dull eyes to the man who dare disturb him.

"Eat." Glen instructed. Mark looked down at his plate then back up to Glen and mumbled that he didn't want to.

"Goin' to the hotel." Mark murmured and shoved his chair back from the table and stood to leave the catering area.

"Let's go back to our room ladies!" Nattie tugged on Randi's arm and brayed laughter.

"For once, Nattie has a good idea." Beth blew the words out slowly into Randi's ear. She was again sent into a fit of shivers. A moan of half-annoyance and half-pleasure escaped her lips.

"Fine, let's go you pushy bitches!" Randi hurried out of the room giggling as the two women followed closely on her heels each trying to pull her into their arms and fighting over her. Soon the three were in the elevator and on the way to their room. Nattie fisted her hands in Randi's dark hair and pulled it as she crashed her lips against hers and swirled her tongue into the other woman's mouth. She stopped to play with Randi's tongue ring. Suddenly Neidhart was jerked away and tossed into the corner of the elevator. Her elbow banged on the emergency lever and she cursed and rubbed the tingling body part. Beth grabbed both of Randi's wrists and slammed them with brute force against the elevator wall. She plundered the other woman's lips with her own and then moved down her neck nipping and biting. She quickly tore at the buttons on Randi's black vest and buried her face into the woman's warm, round, cleavage. She moaned into the flesh.

"Get off slut!" Now it was Beth who was being hurtled into a corner. Nattie took possession of Randi's breasts and ran her tongue over the woman's hard nipple. Randi groaned and threw her head back crashing it into the elevator wall with a bang. She saw stars swim before her eyes partially because of the contact of her head to the wall but mostly because what these women were doing to her drove her crazy. She wrapped her legs around Nattie's waist and the woman gave a husky laugh as she played with the button on Randi's pants. Nattie gasped when Beth caught her off guard. The blond slipped up behind her and pressed up against her. She moved Nattie's fiery hair out of the way and slid her tongue slowly and seductively up the middle of the woman's back which was exposed by her black leather halter top. Nattie arched into Randi and moaned into the woman's ear which in turn elicited a desperate utterance from Randi. Beth managed to snake her hands in between the hot bodies of Nattie and Randi and she forced her hands up Nattie's shirt and stroked her breasts. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The three women heard a gasp and low whistle behind them. The three broke up momentarily and Nattie adjusted her shirt. They saw Randy Orton and John Cena. John's eyes were so buggy they looked like they might roll out of his head and splat onto the floor. Randy's knees wobbled and he actually leaned on John for support. Nattie and Beth turned to each other and laughed and then tugged Randi out of the elevator and down the hallway.

Glen found Mark sitting in a darkened corner of the room. He was dressed in jeans and a black muscle shirt. He had Taker's wide brimmed hat pulled down over his face as though this would hide him away from the world.

"Hey Mark, you should have some fun…I brought you some."

Mark tipped his hat up and gazed at the younger man. His green eyes roamed over the two figures that accompanied Glen. One of the bald man's arms was wrapped around the waist of a young, scantily clad, blond woman. She looked at Mark with her piercing blue eyes as though she was mentally undressing him. She ran her tongue over her glossy lips and purred softly. To Glen's other side was a young man who would easily be mistaken for a woman if not for the very noticeable bulge in his tight hugging low-riding jeans. This one smiled sheepishly at Mark while tracing slow tantalizing circles on Glen's chest.

"Which one do you want? Or we could go all out and have some real fun…" Glen smirked mischievously, his seductive evil side coming out, as though he had for a moment lapsed into Kane mode.

"No." Mark replied and jerked his hat back over his eyes.

"Come on Mark!" Glen whined. "I'm not going to let you sit around in a funk for the rest of your life!"

"Don't keep yer ring rats waiting." Mark growled and drew his knees to his chest.

"You heard him…" The man cooed and moved his stroking hand to some place lower on Glen's anatomy.

"I'll let y'all be." Mark left the room taking his cloud of gloom with him.

Mark headed down the hallway to the elevator. He wasn't sure where he was going. He just wanted to find some place where he could be alone. Alone was all he deserved and all he should be because alone he could hurt no one other than himself. He stopped drawn away from his thoughts as he saw the latest diva addition pressed to the wall by Nattie and Beth. She had her eyes closed lost in what the two women were doing to her. None of the three realized Mark was standing near a potted tree watching.

He had never really noticed her before. Grimm was only a few months new to WWE. She had been brought over from TNA. Mark hadn't paid much attention to her, or for that matter, to much of anything lately. However, as down as he was over his disaster of a love life, he couldn't help but notice her now. Her head lay back against the wall as Beth worked on her neck and Nattie cupped her breasts. Beth grabbed the red haired woman's ass and squeezed it as she continued leaving a hell of a hickey at the nape of Grimm's neck. Holy hell, thought Mark as his mouth went bone dry. He reminded himself to breathe so he wouldn't suffocate and shifted as the scene before him made him pleasantly uncomfortable.

His gaze roamed from what the other two women were doing and his dazzling green eyes came to focus on her face. She was beautiful. Her pale creamy skin was slicked with sweat, her eyelids fluttered down hiding her sparkling hazel eyes, her wet lips parted slightly into a pleasured smile and she gasped as the women ravaged her. Mark felt himself growing way too hot and far too bothered and he began the daunting task of trying to pull his gaze away. He had just about drummed up enough will to do this but then Randi Grimm's eyes opened and caught his. He broke the invisible hold and was thankful when the elevator doors dinged opened. He ducked in quickly and fell against the wall. He let out a long breath and tried to calm himself from what he had just witnessed.

"Come…on!" Beth panted as she drew Randi into the room. Nattie followed behind and tackled both women to the bed. Soon they were all undressing each other and roaming hot and sticky over one another. Randi flipped Nattie onto her back and the red haired vixen opened her legs to allow Grimm's mouth to plunder and her tongue to invade. Beth came from behind and buried two fingers deep into Randi's sticky tightness. Randi moaned as the fingers moved inside her heat sending shivers up and down her spine and causing her to buck wildly. Nattie wrapped her fingers in Randi's hair and pulled. The double sensation of Beth speeding up the thrusts of her fingers and Nattie tearing at her hair sent her over the edge with a yowl. Soon after Nattie followed and then the rough and tumble red-haired diva finished Beth off with some wicked mouth work. The three lay sprawled on the bed, thoroughly pleased. Randi rested between Nattie's legs and she reached down absently and twirled some of Beth's platinum hair around her fingers. Beth closed her eyes and curled up content to just let the sexy goth play with her hair. Nattie began to kneed Randi's shoulders and loosen her tightened muscles. Randi relaxed against her and found her thoughts wondering to another red head. She wandered what it would be like to rest between his legs.

Mark blotted the image from his mind. He scowled as he stormed into the lobby. A meek looking man got up from the couch when Mark flopped down on the other end. The nervous man handed Mark the remote for the t.v. and vacated the premises quickly. Mark flipped channels not even noticing what flicked across the screen. His thoughts were drawn a bit from the darkness as he saw her again in his minds eye.

"No!" He growled to himself. He was glad no one else was in the room to hear him chastising himself. No more women. What was so hard about that? He could shut himself off to everything else but obviously the lusty devil between his legs hadn't got the memo. He curled up on the couch and yawned at the t.v. He tipped his Taker hat over his eyes plunging his sight into darkness. It was his comfort, it was his hiding place, it was his lover who was always ready to wrap ebony arms around him and hold him tight. No women, no relationships, no pain.

_Let me know what you think plz, reviews much appreciated! –hugs-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to: Dark Kaneanite, Paola65, Rhapsy, BellaHickenbottom, Divine Arion, littleone999, and Souless666. I appreciate the reviews very much and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far. Thanks to all the readers out there!! p.s. I really liked BellaHickenbottom's comment: Taker is the biggest emo in the world! :) lol_

Chapter 3

"Mark, you can't just live like the Undertaker! Stop being so cold!"

"Why not?" Mark growled as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"Cause." Glen bent to untie his boots.

"Ass!" John Cena yelled playfully and gave Glen's behind a swat before running out of the locker room with a trail of laughter floating behind him.

"Idiot!" Glen chuckled to himself. "Because Mark, as I was saying, you're not him."

Mark tied a bandana over his wet auburn hair.

"Maybe I should be. Who the hell cares anyway? Mark has nothing to offer."

He shoved past Glen and headed for the door.

"Hey, don't say that, that's bullshit!"

Mark said nothing else, he just left his friend in the locker room. On his way out he bumped into Grimm causing her to drop her bag. He murmured a sorry and bent to pick up the bag. John Cena struck again with a braying cry off ASS and then he landed a hard whack on Mark's butt. Mark turned quickly to glare at the young man but before he could grab him in a chokeslam Cena bolted down the hallway and out of sight. Mark didn't feel like chasing him. He turned back to Grimm who was now laughing so hard she was crying.

"Somethin' funny?" Mark asked dryly. His face showed no sign of being remotely amused. Grimm wiped tears from her eyes and choked back a few last giggles.

"No, never." She morphed her face momentarily into a stone gaze that mimicked his. She could only hold it for a few moments before cracking up again. Mark didn't even flinch, his eyes still seemed hollow, his lips pressed together in an unemotional line. "I'm Randi Grimm by the way."

"I know." Mark said flatly. His eyes caught hers and held them for a few moments. Her hazel orbs were filled with warmth and energy, happiness radiated from them, in fact, despite her name and her dark gimmick, there was nothing grim about her. She practically radiated fun, joy, passion, and a general excitement. On the other hand, Mark in his recent state was about as fun as an funeral, as joyful as a eulogy, as passionate as a tombstone, and as excited as a corpse. He watched her eyes flicker with a light his had lost.

Randi gazed into his sad green eyes. They really were like windows to the soul. What she saw in them made her heart sink, the anguish they conveyed to her made her feel like crying, or like just reaching out and hugging him. Her hand went to his strong muscled arm and rested there. His gaze broke from hers and he looked down at the small hand placed on his arm. He then looked back up at her as though questioning.

"Sorry." Randi pulled her hand away and shoved it into a pocket. She didn't know what had came over her, it was just that pained look in his eyes. She didn't know when she had seen eyes that were so beautiful yet so distressed. One look from them threatened to shatter her heart with their sorrow. Mark ambled away from her leaving her in thought.

Randi pushed the thought out of her mind when Nattie came up behind her and hung an arm across her shoulders. The two of them walked out of the arena chatting and flirting and went to the parking garage to find Beth and her rental.

"Wait for me!"

A voice called from behind. Beth raised an eyebrow and Nattie and Randi released their grasp on each others waists to see the man the voice belonged to.

"I want to come!"

"No one invited you." Beth said coldly eying him up and down.

"Randy and John have been spreading around what they saw in the elevator. Come on, you guys can make room for me just for tonight can't you? It will be really fun…"

The blonde Canadian put on his best sexy smirk and it worked on one of them.

"Aw, he's so fucking adorable." Nattie squealed. "Come on Adam we'd love to have you."

Beth's lips pressed together in a tight, angry, line and her eyes narrowed to slits. She stormed around the car and flung open the driver's side door, threw herself into the seat, and slammed the door closed. Randi, Nattie, and Adam stood outside the car for a moment just looking at each other. Beth laid on the horn demanding they hurry their asses up and get in. Grimm opened the back door and crawled in and Nattie practically pulled Adam in and on top of her. The red-head wasted no time in her pursuits. She crushed her lips to his, much to the further aggravation of Beth who screeched out of the parking space. Once out on the highway the woman known as The Glamazon floored it. Her eyes darted back and forth from the road to the mirror where she saw Nattie and Adam groping and slobbering over each other.

"Come on Grimm…I know you want some of me." Adam growled.

"Please." Randi snorted and brushed him off.

"We're going to have so much fun." Nattie assured him and looked him over hungrily. This was not overlooked by Beth who griped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles blanched white.

"Nat, ease up." Randi prodded her backside and the diva turned to her.

"What?" She bit off annoyed that she was being bothered from her make-out session. Adam's hands roamed over her body and his tongue slid down her neck making her sigh loudly. Randi jerked a thumb at Beth who blew threw a red light.

"Lighten up woman!" Nattie directed at the pissed driver. "You won't be left out!"

"Fuck you!" Beth spat.

"I was hoping you would." Nattie responded sarcastically. Beth drove them to the club they had planned to go to. Adam and Nattie spilled out of the car still connected at the lips. They disappeared into the club as Randi lingered behind. Beth fisted her hands and brought them crashing down onto the steering wheel as she let loose and animalistic howl.

"Beth…mind the air bag!"

Randi climbed in between the front seats and scooted into the passenger seat next to Beth.

"Damn her…" Beth suddenly deflated and fell back against her chair. Her eyes swam with moisture but she was too proud a woman to let actual tears stream down her face. She would not even let one spill over. She instead crunched her eyebrows together furiously.

"You know how Nat is, she's a partier. It doesn't mean anything." Randi tried.

"Does it mean anything when she's with us? Does it mean anything when she's with me? I should beat her senseless, the whore!"

"Don't say that."

"She is. I don't fling myself on everyone who's willing and ready. I stick with the two of you. You're lucky I even like you enough to let you in…but you're special." Beth smiled a bit. "I guess maybe you haven't noticed that I would rather not share her." Beth said sadly. She traced her finger over the buttons on the radio. "My problem is…I have more invested then she does. I don't think she really…cares." The blonde choked up a bit and her scowl grew harder, angry at herself that she was allowing Nattie's behavior to get to her so much.

"She does, I can see it in her. She just has a wild streak."

"Well, why can't she just be wild with us!"

Randi leaned across the middle consol and placed a kiss to Beth's lips.

"Why don't you and I just go back to the hotel baby." Randi touched Beth's arm and squeezed gently. The woman had become her best friend in her short time she had been with WWE and it pained her to see Beth hurting. Randi had always had a soft heart. She couldn't stand idly by and watch someone flounder in their sorrows. "You and Natalie will be just fine, you always are."

Beth nodded and let out a long sigh. She started the car and the two headed back to the hotel.

How did she keep that kind of attitude? It must be because she's young. She'll learn. Mark thought to himself as he left Grimm in the hallway. Life had tossed him around enough to drive him to cynicism, to push him into bitterness, and to harden his heart against anything that tried to weasel its way in. Mark had enough of love and fairy tales. None of it ever happened, at least not in his life. Whoever was writing his story deserved to be publically hanged.

First had been Jodi and that disaster. Shortly after he had met Sara and that was the beginning of another thing which turned out badly. He had enough faith in that relationship to tattoo the woman's name across his throat. It was the single most painful thing he had ever done and it outranked such things as wrestling with a broken hand. But obviously, getting her name inked across into his flesh had been a foolish mistake. He thought back to when he had been so in love with Sara, to when he had added this tat to his others, and how it meant so much more to him than the rest. Now it was just a reminder of his failure as a husband.

Grimm would surely learn in time. Sadly enough that sparkle would probably fade from her eyes. Maybe she would have better luck than he would. He hoped so, she was far too exuberant and sweet and she shouldn't have to fall in to the darkness he was now wandering around in. _No, not wandering, but hiding out in it, dousing himself in it, because facing anything else was too hard. You are a coward Mark Calaway. _He shook his head in attempt to clear it. His thoughts just went back to Grimm and her hand resting on his arm. _Stop it, ya big dumb lug! _Why think of her anyway? What did she matter?

Randi and Beth lay on the bed talking over matches, storylines, and Nattie. Beth snuggled between Randi's legs and the smaller woman reached down to run her fingers through the soft platinum hair. Beth surfed channels idly.

"It's late…she should be back. I bet she went back to Adam's room." Beth slumped against Randi dejectedly. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into Randi's shirt and felt her tight abs roll softly with each breath she took. "You smell good." She put in as an afterthought.

"Don't worry about her Elizabeth, she'll be back. She'll probably stumble in plastered tonight or else she'll wait until tomorrow and come wobbling in clutching her head with a hell of a hang over."

"I hope she does. Maybe it will teach her."

Randi shook her head with a smile.

"Nah, you know that's a laugh."

"I know." Beth said softly. "Make love to me Randi." Beth turned her face upwards to Randi who bent to place a tender kiss on her lips. She suckled at her lover's mouth enjoying the warm, wet, plumpness of the blonde's lower lip. Randi prodded Beth's lips apart ever so gently and ran the tip of her tongue between Beth's teeth to meet hers in a sensuous swirl. Their tongues danced pushing and prodding delicately. Randi moved her hands downward to cup and caress Beth's firm breasts as they rose and fell with her quickening breaths. She pulled away from the Beth's mouth and moved her lips downward slowly and deliberately tasting the flavor of Beth's flesh against her tongue. After savoring this, she moved on and pressed a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Raaandi!" Beth gasped. She began to rock her hips gently against the smaller woman. Randi could feel Beth's heat as the blonde opened her thighs and pressed against her, then fell back in a rhythm that was almost painfully slow. Their bodies began to slick with sweat and breaths came quicker. Randi slithered down Beth's pulsating body and moved her hands and mouth further down. Now instead of playing with Beth's neck she was rolling her tongue lazily around her breast tightening the circles ever so gradually until the tip of her hot moist tongue traced the sensitive nipple. Beth groaned and quickened her pace. Randi's hands roamed between the woman's thighs and pushed them apart. She knew all the right places to touch, the right pressure, to just drive Beth mad enough but not yet to the point of orgasm. She fondled the smooth, slippery, folds of skin. Her fingers found Beth's opening and slipped in slowly and out again. The feel of Beth's tight, hot, chamber wet with fluids made Randi groan happily. It sent shivers of pleasure racing up and down her spine and she slid her fingers in once again slowly and buried them as deep as she could go. She moved her fingers within the sticky warmth and applied pressure to the walls which caused Beth to buck harder.

"Faster Randi, oh!" Beth cried and threw her head back with a crash into the headboard. Randi worked more with her fingers until Beth was panting and making so much noise someone was banging on the opposite side of the wall. Randi withdrew her fingers and let her tongue invade the sensitive space. Beth came in a final upward arch and fell back onto her pillow breathing heavy. Randi curled up beside the blonde and pulled a few strands of sticky hair away from Beth's face.

"Time to return the favor." Beth cooed and reached between Randi's legs.

_Tada! That's it for chapter 3. Leave me some reviews please and thank you!! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I guess I had another chapter (though a bit short) wanting to come out! So here you go!_

Chapter 4

Glen was sitting next to him laid back in his seat. His bald head was tipped backwards and his mouth hung open. From that dark, gaping, orifice issued the occasional snore. Mark leaned his head against the glass windowpane. Outside a perfect blue sky drifted by marred only by the occasional wispy mist of cloud. He didn't know how he could be on a plane full of people and feel so alone. He sighed. It didn't matter, that's what was best, to be alone. He closed his eyes when the voice of Michelle McCool reached his ears. She was sitting up further on the plane, at least she had the good graces to do that and try to avoid him. He was still thoroughly confused as to what sent that relationship plummeting downward but he had in the end blamed it on himself. McCool had hooked up with someone else not two seconds after the break up was official. Mark would have to have a negative IQ to not guess that she had been seeing him while she and Mark were still together. Her reasoning for breaking things off so suddenly was that 'You are not meeting my needs'. Why do women say things like that? What needs? Does she mean emotionally? Sexually? Does she mean you're just a flat out failure at everything? Whatever it was it was his fault that he hadn't noticed. It was his fault that he hadn't been able to 'meet her needs'. It was so similar to what Sara had said.

He remembered her words clearly as though she was sitting right next to him yelling in his ear.

"_It's me or your job Mark! I need more from you, you're gone all the time, when you come home you're distant, what is it? Is there someone else?"_

"_No, I would never do that to you!"_

_Her eyes turned on him cold and accusing. They bit and chilled his soul like an icy winter gust that sends the naked trees to shivering. _

"_You do Mark, you have another lover." A tear slipped down her cheek and she spit out her next words at him. "The Undertaker is your lover, wrestling is, Vince fucking McMahon is, you care about all that more than you care about me or your family! I'm finding someone else who can give me what I deserve Mark." She snatched her phone from the table with a trembling hand. "I'm leaving you Mark. I'm taking the girls, I hope you're happy with what you've done to us!"_

"_Sara, no! Baby we can work this out, don't do this!"_

"_No Mark, you chose a long time ago…I just didn't want to believe it!"_

"_Sara, I love you!"_

"_You do not!" She screwed her ring from her finger and shoved it into his chest. She left him standing in the kitchen mouth ajar, eyes flooded with tears, mind tossing and turning in a torrent of turmoil and confusion, heart shattering into tiny slivers._

"Sir?"

Mark swam up from his thoughts and turned away from the window as the voice prodded again.

"Sir?" The young attendant smiled at him hesitantly. "Can I get you something to--"

She was interrupted by a loud snort from Glen. He clicked his mouth shut biting his tongue and his eyes flew open with a curse.

"Hmmm? What happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You're annoying when you sleep." Mark commented blandly.

"You're annoying when you're awake." Glen shot back good naturedly. The stewardess tried once more.

"Would either of you like something to drink?"

Both men let her know they were okay. Glen was more polite about it while Mark just grumbled his reply and went back to brooding. Glen heaved himself out of his chair and made his way back to the toilet.

Miranda read the text from Nattie.

_Tell her im sry!_

Randi pushed the little gray buttons texting her friend back.

_U tell her :) _

She put the phone in her lap and a moment later it buzzed alerting her of another text. This one read:

_K trade me seats_

Randi Grimm turned to Beth and watched her sleeping with her head rested up against the window. Her blonde hair cascaded beautifully over her shoulders. Randi reached over and stroked it a bit but was careful enough not to wake her. There was a poke on Grimm's shoulder. She turned away from Beth and looked up to see Nat waiting for her to relinquish her seat. Randi gave up her spot and moved up the plane and slid into an empty seat. She peaked around it and watched as Nattie pressed a kiss to Beth's cheek. Beth stirred, woke up, and immediately glared at the red-head. Randi shook her head of ebony hair and smiled to herself. She knew in the end they would patch things up. Randi adjusted the seat which had been tilted back and then dropped her hand onto the arm rest. However, another arm had already taken up residence there so she pulled hers away quickly and turned to the person sitting there.

"Sorry…oh, hi!" Fancy that, Randi thought to herself. It's Mark. He didn't seem to take notice that her hand had once again landed on his arm. He hadn't even flinched and her apology turned greeting had obviously fallen onto deaf ears. His dull green eyes focused on the sky outside the window. Ever so often he blinked and she watched his fair lashes flutter up and down. He traced his fingers idly over the name tattooed on his neck: Sara.

A wave of empathy washed over her. Her heart went out to the big man. She had heard of what happened between him and his wife. Then if that wasn't enough he had got into a seemingly great relationship with McCool only to be burned by her. The thought just made Randi's blood boil. As McCool stirred anger in her she unknowingly squeezed Mark's arm tighter and this brought him out of his shadows.

"You again." His voice rumbled sadly like a lonely wave of thunder sounding over a desolate plain. "Are ya just touchy-feely with everyone or am I special?"

Randi removed her hand and smiled up at his stony countenance.

"Yes and yes." She answered.

"Hmph, nothin' special." Mark mumbled. His eyes cast downward and his brow creased with sadness.

"Of course you are. I…I'm sorry about recent things."

She hoped she wasn't poking her nose in where it didn't belong. She was a bit reluctant but at the same time she felt the compulsion to do something, mainly to wrap him up in a hug, but that would have been way too much. She didn't even know the man. Mark didn't answer her he just kept his green eyes on the floor.

"Me too." His voice rose barely over a whisper. Glen began to stop next to his seat, but he saw Mark in a further depressed state from when they had boarded the plane, and he also saw Randi reaching out to touch his arm in an attempt to offer some shred of comfort. Glen moved on and seated himself in an empty chair.

He was really getting to her. She felt tears stinging at her eyes because of how his voice was so thick with angst and pain and how much his eyes echoed despair. She started to speak again but had to stop to still the quiver that threatened to distort her speech.

"Mark, I know we don't really know each other…but I just want you to know if you need anything, anything at all...you can always find me." She pulled a pen from the pocket on the back of the seat in front of her. She scrawled her cell number on Mark's hand, then replaced the pen, and leaned back in her seat leaving him be. She didn't want to push him too hard. Maybe if she was patient enough and gentle enough he would open to her eventually.

Mark glanced over at the woman who had fallen asleep next to him. He watched her eyes roll and twitch under her eyelids as she dreamed. Her pinkish lips curled in a slight smile. She was better to have sleeping next to you than Glen. He looked down at his hand and the number scribbled there. His head was telling him to drag his thumb across his tongue and scrub the ink away efficiently disposing of the number. Why did he need it? He didn't even let Glen, one of his closest friends, in to his deepest thoughts and troubles. He was just naturally choosey about who he let in. More lately this had escalated from choosey to just plain closed off. Even Glen rarely got anything out of him these days. Why should he even entertain the thought of spilling his feelings to her? It was just as she said: they didn't even know each other. They were only passing shadows in the hallways of arenas and hotels. Mark slid his thumb over his tongue and began to wipe away the first three digits. After smudging them he paused. Don't do this, if you give just a little you're nothing but a damn fool! Open up one little crack and it will just get wider and wider and wider until—

"Shut up!" Mark had meant to say it mentally but he had spoken the words aloud. Luckily, no one had heard him. He dug his cell from his pocket and flipped it open. With a loud sigh he scrolled down to his 'contacts list' and added a name: Miranda Grimm.

_Lemme know yer thoughts, yar maties! It's 2:30 somethin' in the morning and I feel like talkin' like a pirate, yar…ye be warned! Lol, insomnia…not good! Please disregard my random ramblings and leave me a review. Weeee! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to Dark Kaneanite, BellaHickenbottom, Divine Arion, Souless666, and Paola65 for the reviews. There was also an anonymous one, so whoever you are, thank you too! :D Also, some people were asking for some guy slash…because I already had two scenes of fem slash. So you may be pleasantly surprised in this chap. I just feel that I'm not as good at writing guy slash as I am girl slash, which I don't know why because I've never been with a girl before. IDK, hope you enjoy the chapter. :)_

Chapter 5

"Hey, let me in!" Glen's voice issued from the other side of the door. Mark wanted to ignore him but it was his experience that he could normally not ignore Glen Jacobs. Mark was spread out on the King bed in his boxers, freshly showered and smelling like Axe body wash. His wet hair rested against the pillow making it grow damp. He was so worn down lately. It wasn't just work of course his body was growing older and each year the matches seemed to wear on him more and more. But there was more wearing him down that wrestling.

"Mark, come on dude! I'll start crying and it won't be pretty."

Mark groaned and rolled from the bed which gave a creek as he did so. He ambled across the room and cracked the door just enough to poke his nose out.

"Yeah? This better be good."

"Um, ca-can I come in…or-or will the big scary dragon eat me?" Glen stuttered in feigned fear. His smile faltered when Mark didn't even break a smirk of his own. He opened the door wider and shuffled back to the bed. Glen watched the big man slump down onto the bed with his shoulders slouched and his head hanging down as though all the troubles of the world pressed down on his frame. Glen sat down next to his best friend not sure what to do. Talking didn't work out so well, it was never an actual conversation, it was just Glen talking at Mark and receiving and occasional grunt in return.

"So?" Mark asked waiting.

"Well, you can't just stay up here alone all the time, it's not healthy."

"Neither is drinking…so you're gonna go dry?"

"It's not about me." Glen grumbled. "You need to come out and do something to get your mind off of things."

Mark didn't answer he held Glen's gaze for a moment with his hurting green eyes then he flopped back onto the bed. Glen looked up and down the man's chiseled abs and tight pecks. He almost reached out and ran his hand over the toned muscle.

"You want me to do somethin' huh?" Mark reached over and gave Glen's leg a squeeze.

"Yeah." Glen replied hoping that Mark was about to agree to come out of his room and go somewhere.

Without a word Mark peeled Glen's shirt away and then pulled the man on top of his form which was already mostly undressed. Glen had not been expecting this but if this was what Mark wanted, the he was all for it. They had been close friends for a long time and occasionally they went beyond that and into the realm of "friends with benefits".

Mark took Glen's lips with his and he pushed them apart to allow his tongue to slide in and tease Glen's. Mark's strong hands gripped the bald man's muscled shoulders as mouths roamed mouths and tongues swirled and danced. Glen wrapped his hands in Mark's damp hair and their lips continued to chase, teeth began to nip. Mark trailed his hand down Glen's chest and belly and then reached downward and pulled free Glen's button followed by his zipper. Glen let out a pleased sigh as Mark's fingers brushed his hard-on.

Mark gripped Glen's hot, throbbing, shaft and moved the ball of his thumb over his sensitive head in soft circles.

"Mmm…" Glen moaned and shivered. Mark began working into a rhythm and Glen began to rock his hips back and forth. He bit onto Mark's shoulder causing the dark haired man to arch against him and dig his fingers hard into the flesh of Glen's back.

"Roll over." Glen directed and Mark got to his hands and knees as the bed groaned. Mark braced himself as Glen bumped his hardness against his ass. Glen then snaked his arm around Mark's waist and pulled his big hand up and down Mark's length enjoying the feel of it burning with heat and growing as he worked it.

"Gleeen!" Mark released a deep throaty growl which made Glen quicken his pace. He felt Mark coming close and so he slid into him and began to thrust against him making the bed rock. "Harder! Come on Glen, come on!"

Glen went harder and sweat poured down his face as the big man trembled with the driving force. At last the two came together and Mark fell belly down onto the bed with Glen on top of him. Glen pulled out and rolled over onto Mark's pillow.

"There, I did something." Mark rolled onto his side and curled up next to Glen like the man was an oversized teddy bear. Glen reached over and stroked Mark's auburn hair which was drying and beginning to frizz into curls.

"It's going to be okay."

Mark closed his eyes drew closer to Glen.

"Don't talk about it. This is a good moment don't go ruinin' it." He growled grumpily.

"Look, I'm not trying to just keep rubbing salt in the wounds but you can't just ignore things. I know what you're thinking in your head, you're blaming yourself. None of it was your fault!"

"It is! It's all my fucking fault!" Mark snarled.

"No Mark, Sara knew about your job when she married you, she knew you would be away a lot, and she still walked down the isle and said 'I do' and let you slip the ring on her finger. She's the one who failed. She should have never said yes if she didn't think she could handle you."

"I shouldn't have…put her in the situation."

Glen rolled his eyes.

"Look, my wife understands. She knows I love her to no end and she's supportive. That's what your spouse is supposed to do for you because they love you."

"If you had just a little more hair and weren't so creepy I might mistake ya for Dr. Phil." Mark grumbled. "I guess I should have married your wife, why didn't I?"

Glen grinned showing off the gap between his front teeth.

"'Cause she likes big, bald, and ugly."

"Aw…that's not all true." Mark traced his finger across Glen's chest.

"What, I'm not ugly?"

Mark actually smirked at him and this let Glen know that he was just about to be the butt of a joke or insult.

"Naw, you ain't big." Mark teased. Glen laughed. He was just glad enough that Mark momentarily came out of his gloom to give him some ribbing. He wrapped the older man in a tight hug. Their bodies pressed together for a few moments. Mark closed his eyes just enjoying the closeness and the deep friendship-love that passed between them. Glen laid a kiss atop his head and paused there for a moment to take a deep breath of his hair which smelled like sweat and shampoo. He at last relented his hold and Mark fell away reluctantly.

"Well Calaway, do you want me to stay or get my ass moving back to my room?"

"You don't have to baby sit me, go on, shoo."

Glen pulled away from Mark and bent over the edge of the bed to pick up his clothes. He stood and began to dress. Mark watched him as he pulled on his boxers, then stepped into his jeans, and at last threw his shirt over his head. As he headed toward the door Mark felt loneliness wash over him hard like a storm-churned wave crashing against stone. His eyes moistened suddenly and he looked over at the empty pillow which still held the indent from where Glen had laid his head. An image of Sara's familiar form sleeping next to him flashed through his mind. Her chest rose and fell gently with her breathing and her lips parted slightly to let out a sleepy sigh. Then the image of his wife was super-imposed by that of a smiling Michelle running a hand through her blonde mane and capturing his green eyes with hers and then it was again what it was--an empty space. Glen reached for the doorknob and began to turn it.

"Glen, wait." Mark's voice came out thick and quivery and he hated the sound of it but could do nothing to still it. Glen turned to his friend alarmed. The sorrow in his voice was overwhelming and Glen was immediately back to the bed bending over the other man.

"What Mark?"

"Will you…will you…stay here? Just tonight." He squeezed his eyes tight willing himself not to cry.

"Of course I will." Glen climbed back onto the bed and held Mark close. Mark felt some of his emotions settle as Glen offered him comfort. _Some kind of American Badass you are._ Mark thought to himself. _You're in here about to bawl your eyes out while your being held like baby by another guy. _Glen wrapped his arm tighter and pulled Mark closer to him. It didn't really matter to Mark. No one else could see, only Glen was here and he wouldn't laugh or make fun. Glen was one of the fortunate few Mark allowed into his private life, and even then there were some things he even kept hidden from Glen. One of those things were his tears. He hated them too but they always came. It had become some mean habit that his eyeballs played out night after night. He managed to keep his depression pent up inside until he was sure Glen was asleep.

As soon as he convinced himself Glen was indeed sleeping, all of the emotions that tore at his insides came flowing out and he buried his face into his pillow. _Wish I could be like Taker, wish I couldn't feel. _

Glen held Mark as he wept. His shoulders shuddered against Glen's chest. Obviously Mark had thought he was asleep but he was only drifting around somewhere in the annoying purgatory between sleep and wakefulness. He listened to the big man as he sniffled and wiped tears from his face. He then pulled a bit from Glen's grasped and buried his face into his pillow as a muffled sob escaped him. Glen opened his eyes and saw Mark's shuddering in the dark. He was like the last lone leaf that was lifeless and dull because the vivid color that had once painted it had been suck away, the last lone leaf clinging but ready to fall and crumble into dust at the slightest breeze. Glen couldn't help but chew his lip, he was becoming seriously worried.

_:( Sorry to leave it on such a sad note but this seemed to be where the chapter wanted to end itself. Please review so I can see what I'm doing right and wrong. Thanks!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, I updated!! I love this story so much I take my time on it very slow. I want to make it very special and not just slap something together. I hope this update has accomplished that. :) Thank you to those who have read/reviewed: TheVampireLucinda, Dark Kaneanite, Divine Arion, Souless666, and Rhaspy. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

When Glen awoke he found the spot beside him empty and cold. He rubbed at his eyes and let loose a noisy yawn before rolling up and out of bed. He stood up and stretched his arms out and heard the minute crackling of his shoulders and spine as he did so. He ran a hand over his bald head and turned around seeing the door to the bathroom slightly ajar. He cocked his head to the side and could see Mark standing in the darkened shadows of the bathroom staring into the mirror.

His green eyes beheld his reflection in the mirror. They traced over the lines and ruts that life had etched into his fair skin. His brow was creased with harsh curves and crumples from having scowled too much as the Undertaker and as a man unhappy with many aspects of his life. It was a face that had seen too many long days on the road, it was a face that had seen it all and yet seen nothing at all. After so long all the hotel rooms were the same just one more place to eat up time when you weren't in the ring pretending to be something you are not, a man who is beyond a man. Mark's aging reflection clearly exposed that lie that he might be anything other than a mere man. His eyes seemed to grow dimmer with the wear and tear of each new day. Getting in the ring as the Undertaker and pushing his body to perform was not what wore him down the most, it was just waking up every morning from the darkness of dreams and realizing that he was still there in the darkness despite the morning light. True darkness is not the absence of light but the absence of being.

"Mark?" Glen nudged the door open a bit more and poked his head in. Mark had stood there gazing into the mirror for at least five minutes. He was so still Glen was sure he had not even blinked or taken in breath. "Mark…"

Mark blinked his eyes and his brow drew down into a slight grimace when his friends' hand fell gently upon his shoulder.

"Need in the bathroom?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay…what were you staring at?" Glen asked turning to blink at the mirror as though it held the answers to all.

"Nothin'." Mark sighed dejectedly and pushed past Glen. _I was looking at the nothing that is me._

Glen's heart sank as he watched Mark's shirtless back retreat from the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Natalie. Nice of you to finally fucking show up!"

Randi groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. Beth's yell pounded through the room just after a 'click' as the door had opened followed by some stumbled footsteps and the sound of something jarring from a table and crashing to the floor. In her half-awakened state, Grimm deduced that it was Nattie staggering in with a hangover. Beth's snarled greeting confirmed her guess to be truth. She pulled the pillow tighter around her ears hoping to drown out the fight that was about to occur but knowing that it was probably useless.

"Beth…please…my head hurts." Nattie whined. This only prompted Beth to carry on louder.

"Nattie's poor widdle head hurts!" Beth mocked. "You're a piece of work!" Beth spat. Randi flung the pillow from her head and propped herself up on her elbows. She squinted at the two women and yawned. Natalie leaned against the door clutching her head, her red hair was a mess, her face pale probably from too many visits to kneel before the toilet, and her eyes were crunched into small slits as the light molested them with its seemingly ridiculous brightness. Somewhere along the way she had lost a shoe so she was standing lopsided on one heel. Her shirt was askew and if she wasn't careful she was going to lose another something that was not exactly a shoe. _Must have been a wild night_. Grimm thought to herself as Nat cringed against the door. Beth's continued shouting at her.

"How was Adam? Fucking rated-R reject!"

Beth's lips pressed themselves into a nearly non-existent line. Her rage was apparent by the squint of her eyes and the twitch at the corner of one of them. She balled her hands into fists and Randi was sure that at any moment one of those fists would connect with the wall leaving a gaping hole and damage that the three of them would have to pay for. Randi sprang up from the bed and skirted across the room in her underwear and bra, which was her normal sleep attire.

"Guys, Beth, take a breath." Randi, brave soul that she was, stepped between the two women.

"Ha, right Grimm. Take a breath, that's really funny!" Beth spat sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go." Randi grabbed Beth's wrist and pushed past an ill Natalie. She dragged the blond woman into the hallway and closed the door behind them minding not to slam it and further aggravate Natalie's hangover.

"Where are we going?" Beth asked as she struggled to loose her wrist from Randi's grip.

"Away from Nattie. You two need some space for a little while until this thing calms down."

Randi pulled Beth into the elevator where Jeff Hardy was slouched into a corner waiting to go down. He ran his eyes—not too discretely—over Randi's bare clad form. She looked down at herself and remembered she was still in her boy-cut panties and matching bra, black with purple skulls. She gave a little laugh and slapped playfully at Jeff's arm.

"What's wrong Hardy boy, haven't you ever seen a lady in her underwear before?"

The two of them shared a laugh but Beth remained with her face twisted into a scowl. The elevator dinged letting them know they had arrived at their destination and soon Randi was back to half-dragging Beth behind her.

"You're going into the lobby like that?" Jeff said blatantly looking her up and down once more.

"Sure, what's the big deal?"

"You're not wearing very much. Might get cold." Jeff grinned.

"The way I see it, the worst thing that could happen is I might get mistaken for Kelly Kelly."

This at least elicited a slight smile from Beth and a response from Jeff.

"Honey, you will never be mistaken for Kelly! You're much better than that." He said before waving her a goodbye and trotting off to a table where Matt sat sipping some coffee and waiting for his younger brother.

Likewise, Glen was sitting at a table with Mark whom he had managed to get down stairs after much harassment and some good old fashioned begging and pleading. Mark sat staring down at the food Glen had got for him. If it was up to him he wouldn't be down here period and he sure wouldn't be eating anything. It just didn't seem appealing and he especially didn't like being around all of these people.

He looked up from the food and noticed Jeff and Matt conversing happily. Mike and John were at another table kissing, seemingly not affected by the people around them. Cody, Ted, and Manu sat on a sofa laughing loudly over something and ribbing each other. Michelle sat on a love seat next to Adam who gazed into her eyes with a sappy and almost smug smile on his face. Mark's blood began to boil, but when Adam's lips touched hers his anger fell away and all that he felt was a terrible twinge at his heart and the very familiar cold draft that blew through the part of him that was hollow. He stared back again at his food and watched as it grew blurry through the water that washed over his eyes.

Glen was blowing at the steam that wafted up from his coffee and watching over Mark in a worry. The older man looked up from his plate and something else caught his attention. Glen saw the unmistakable spark of rage gleam in his grey-green eyes. Glen turned his head to see what Mark was looking at but he was distracted by another sight: Grimm was walking through the lobby in her underwear and she looked damn good. His eyes roamed over her long, lean, body and smooth milky skin. Her raven hair was still messy and tangled from sleep and she looked freaking sexy.

Randi stopped when she felt more eyes roaming over her. Well, what did you expect when you walk out into the lobby of a hotel in your underwear? She turned finding that those eyes belonged to Glen Jacobs. He was obviously so engrossed in looking her over that he hadn't noticed that she had noticed him. Sitting across from him looking completely despondent was Mark. As soon as her eyes fell upon his large form hunkered over the table she felt that tug at her heart again. Before she knew she was doing her hand had uncurled freeing Beth's wrist. Her bare feet padded over to the table where Glen and Mark sat and she stood there in between the two of them in her underwear.

"Hi Mark." She nodded in his direction but he hadn't even seemed to notice she had approached the table or spoken. "Glen." She turned to the other man.

"Hi." Glen began to reach over to pull a chair out for Randi but his eyes were more on her rather than what he was doing and his elbow caught his coffee mug.

"Glen, no!" Randi shrieked but it was too late. The coffee mug slid off the edge of the table and directly into Glen's lap soaking the front of his sweat pants with hot liquid.

"Shit!" Glen cried and thrust his chair back from the table so hard that he sent his chair toppling over behind him. He took a few steps backwards clutching at his burning crotch.

"Watch out you're going to--" Randi tried once again to warn Glen of oncoming disaster but she was again too late. He tripped over the fallen chair and fell backwards into a woman in a maid's uniform who was carrying a bucket. Glen took the woman down with him and her bucket flew from her hands. The whole room was silent except for Glen who issued a groan from the floor as he sat up in a Kane-like manner. All eyes were focused not on Grimm or even on Glen but on Michelle and Adam who had been soaked with filthy mop water. The couple looked like a pair of drowned rats. Michelle shrieked loudly and ran a hand through her ruined hair. Adam rose from the couch sputtering and wiping water from his face.

The people in the room were stunned to silence unsure if they should laugh for fear that Glen or Adam might go psycho on them. _Way to go Grimm._ Randi thought as she turned about ten shades of red and buried her face in her hands. She jumped in surprise when a booming sound broke the thick silence. It was Mark, and he was laughing. As though that gave everyone else some sort of permission, the whole room burst into laughter. Randi dashed from her seat and knelt to Glen who was sitting upright with one hand between his legs.

"A-are you okay?" Randi bit her lip and her brows arched together. Despite the fact that spilling coffee onto your lap was a very painful matter, she was struggling with her own giggles. "I am so freaking sorry!"

"I'm okay. My own damn fault." Glen shooed her away and got up to his feet. He offered apologies to the poor cleaning woman who yelled something in Spanish before picking up her bucket and disappearing with it.

"You better put on some clothes woman." Said Mark as he calmed his laughter. Randi stood near the table grinning at Mark who was still sitting. Inside she was jumping for joy that for this moment he was smiling, hell, he was even laughing. Grimm hadn't seen Mark so much as attempt a smile since she had been with WWE. His beautiful face seemed to always be pained with a frown or a grimace. She wished silently that this moment would not end. He looked simply amazing when he was happy. "Going around like that you make Glen here all _hot_ and _burning_ with desires."

"Shut up Calaway." Glen half-teased as he picked up his chair and then lowered himself into it. Mark unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Grimm. For a moment she was too stunned at how good he looked in his jeans and undershirt to realize he was offering his shirt to her. She took it and put it on and laughed at herself. She held out her arms and his sleeves drooped down past her knees.

"Let me get that for ya." Mark reached over and rolled the sleeves up until her hands peeked out. He was stopped momentarily as he realized how soft and pretty those hands were.

_Mark, don't start thinking anything stupid. She's a young new diva, don't start thinking of her as potential. You are done with women…remember…pain, heartache, troubles, that's all this would be. That's all this would be? It's not going to be anything, so don't even think of it!_

"Thank you." Grimm pulled his shirt tighter around her torso feeling the warmth of his lingering body heat. "It's good to see you smile…"

"Even if it is at the expense of my goodies." Glen said grinning crookedly.

A fist slammed down onto the table making the things on it rattle. The fist belonged to Adam who was standing over the table with a monstrous frown contorting his face. His blue eyes looked down upon Mark fully enraged. Michelle stood behind Adam sulking about her soggy state of being.

"You think this is funny? How dare you laugh at me!" He growled. "I'll tell you what's funny Calaway, do you want to laugh at something? I'll give you something to laugh at…" Adam's frown morphed into a sick smirk. He threw Michelle onto the table and tore off her soaked shirt revealing her chest to all. Right there on the table in front of Mark he ravaged her breasts with his lips and tongue.

"Oh, Adam!" Michelle gasped.

Mark threw the whole table over sending Michelle and Adam flying. Glen and Randi ducked for cover. After letting out an animalistic growl he fled the room needing desperately to get away.

_Oh how I would love to wrap myself in Mark's shirt…how wonderful it would smell like him and feel warm from his body heat, oh how awesome would that be! I love to hate Adam, the ass hole!!! Poor Glen getting burned with coffee on the crotch, not good. Well I hope this was a good update, once again I apologize for the HUGE lag in between updates. Please review! Thank you muches…hugs!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so happy yay update! This fic is not dead, it just slides in and out of conciousness lol. It's hard to wrangle in my Taker muse. Actually he wasn't even around for this update this was Grimm muse helping me out. But I'm glad to update this. I'm not sure if it's quite up to par with the rest of the chapters but I'll let you guys be the judge. Thank you for those who reviewed six a long time ago and thank you for sticking with this fic. Updating this chapter really got the wheels turning for this fic so there should be more soon and that's not a lie you can expect it. I don't have class until noon tomorrow so I am going to be up tonight writing more for this fic. I'm excited! Here's seven!_

Chapter 7

_What a disaster!_ Glen hung his head in his hand and closed his eyes wishing the whole thing would go away. Unfortunately, matters only escalated. Grimm' s beautiful face contorted with rage as Adam continued his assault on Michelle's naked torso, but now they were on the floor, since Mark had tossed the table over. Unabashedly Michelle groaned and moaned like a dog in heat and grabbed at Adam's protruding crotch. Perhaps they were both good for each other, neither of them had an ounce of dignity between them. Grimm's ire grew more and more despite her efforts to shackle and control it. Just moments ago Mark had temporarily burst out of his somber mood. He had for a moment found his way through the storm clouds and lit up the room with the light of his smile and laughter which was always contagious in those rare moments it surfaced. Now he was outside and probably in a worse state than before just because Adam and Michelle got their hair wet. Randi couldn't keep her hands from bundling into tight fists. Her nails dug painful crescents into her palms.

"Did Mark ever do this to you baby? He's not half the man I am, is he." Adam purred as he climbed atop Michelle.

"That's enough!" Randi barked. She reached down and grabbed two fistfuls of Adam's soggy locks and yanked. "Why don't you have some fucking decency!"

Adam dismounted Michelle, a look of displeasure crumpling his features. His blue eyes bore holes through Randi but she refused to break his gaze, her anger won in the end and he broke the ocular hold first. Michelle pouted and snarled at Randi bounding forward and shoving the other woman back a few steps.

"This doesn't involve you, slut!" Michelle bit off flinging her ruined blond mane out of the way. Randi's mouth dropped into a surprised O of shock that Michelle had the audacity to stand before her and call her the slut.

"Excuse me?" Randi couldn't help but cough out a bit of a chuckle. The assertion that she was the slut in the room was literally laughable.

"Girls…ladies…" Glen tried to insert himself into the matter feeling that there was about to be a brawl. He cautiously placed one hand on Grimm's shoulder and the other on McCool's. Both women turned to glare at him and he drew his hands away quickly as though he had touched the smoldering burners of a stove.

"You heard me." Michelle retorted turning her attention back to Grimm. The dark haired woman stepped closer, she and McCool now stood toe to toe.

"Well let me tell you something princess," Randi snarled stepping on Michelle's toes. Michelle backed away but Randi continued to advance her strides full of hot temper and purpose. "Mark is a good man, far too good for a whore like you!" Randi spat. Michelle's eyes grew wide and her jaw moved up and down as she sputtered to find words to form an insult back. "You better leave him alone and that goes for your nasty ass boyfriend too!" Randi jabbed her finger pointedly into Michelle's chest after each word as physical punctuations.

"Don't touch my woman!" Adam growled stepping between Michelle and Randi in an attempt to be the hero.

"Get out of here Adam!" Michelle shrieked.

"Fuck off!" Randi hollered and both women shoved Adam out of the way. He looked from one to the other, confused at his treatment. Glen bit his lip and thought about leaving so he wouldn't be associated with the chaos. He was surprised security hadn't been called already. He looked over at the check in desk expecting to see an irate employee barking into the phone to get security. What he saw was a young man leaning over the desk completely enthralled with the action: An angry babe in a man's shirt and underwear ready to tear the head off of another babe who was soaking wet and shirtless. Glen almost laughed. Even if security came down they might be hesitant to break anything up. They would probably just stand aroun with glazed eyes and half smiles hanging on their dazed faces just like Glen. Th woman on woman battle was doing things to him and thus his male hormones would not allow him to part with the hot scene. It was then that Glen noticed Cody, Manu, Ted, and Jeff, inching closer to the mayhem and watching with hungry eyes. Matt stayed at the table and shook his head, he obviously had more sense than the others.

"Who are you telling my man to fuck off!" Michelle raged and grabbed Randi's hair and tore at it. Randi pulled away from Michelle and left the other woman with long, ebony, hair laced through her fingers.

"Get her Grimm!" Jeff yelled pumping his fist excitedly. Cody and Ted joined in the hollering and Manu stuck his fingers in his mouth whistling. The young man at the desk cheered too, any thoughts of calling security obviously abandoned.

Michelle screeched like a maniac bird and ran towards Grimm who stopped her with a hard fist to the gut, Michelle doubled over, holding her midsection and grunting. Grimm tackled her to the floor before she could regain her breath and landed another hard fist to Michelle's jaw. The blonde snaked her fingers into Grimm's dark tresses once again and head butted her directly in the nose covering both women in a shower of blood. Grimm got up and stumbled a moment, red liquid dripped over her lips which curved into an enraged snarl like a defensive she-wolf. She quickly wiped some of the blood on the back of her arm and stood ready in a fighting stance as Michelle came after her with an ear splitting scream. Grimm clothes-lined McCool right across the throat and sent her right on her back. Michelle coughed and ran her long fingers delicately over her injured throat. Randi's anger had full reign of her and she tried desperately to reel it in and gain a bit of control over it. She wiped her nose again with a snuffle and her blood died Mark's shirt crimson.

She sauntered over to Michelle who was still moaning on the floor, Adam too came to his girlfriends aid and helped her sit up. He stroked her neck and when he saw purple and black forming into a mean bruise, his eyes locked once again with Grimms, but she paid him no attention. Grimm leaned over Michelle, her nose still dripping. Her warm hazel eyes were ablaze with fire and Michelle scooted closer into Adam afraid of the younger woman as though she was a dragon ready to spew smoke and flame from her nostrils.

"Learn how to fight." Grimm growled and entwined her fingers into her own mess of midnight colored hair. She pulled and came away with her own hair knotted between her fingers. She plucked the torn bunches out from between her fingers and tossed them onto Michelle who wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Pulling hair is baby stuff, it doesn't hurt. While you're at it, maybe you should learn how to be a woman and not a skank. As for you Adam, just because Michelle had no problems cheating on Mark with you, she might not like the idea of you cheating on her with Natalie. Just a thought." Grimm gave a last little parting smirk of her bloodied lips and then sauntered away leaving Michelle shrieking all sorts of questions to Adam who sputtered trying to come up with some sort of defense.

"Oh…my…God…" Cody gasped cling to Ted for support. "That was so damn hot!"

"Hm. I think I need to go to the little boys room." Jeff mused before wandering away from the group. Glen thought a cold shower would do some good, if he could get his brain back in charge of his body so his feet could move in the direction of his room. It was proving to be a challenging task. The young man at the desk had moved from his post and uprighted the table Mark had flung over. He picked up the tattered remains of Michelle's shirt and grinned happily.

Grimm made her way outside and tried to calm herself. Her nerves were still quivering with the ire that Michelle and Adam had lit inside of her. She saw Mark outside pacing and running his hands over his braid nervously. She leaned against the brick wall and watched him for a few moments. His long legs were beautiful and graceful as he took huge, quick, strides. His arms were magnificent and tattooed with winding pictures and lines, his torso was outlined perfectly by the white undershirt, his handsome face was twisted into something that was both anger and hurt. Grimm felt her own rage melt away as she became transfixed on his grey-green eyes that churned like the sea waves roiled by a bitter storm.

She pushed away from the wall and made her way towards him wrapping his bloodied shirt tight around her form. She crawled onto a stone bench close by and sat with her bare legs curled beneath her and kept watching him intently until he was pulled form his thoughts.

Mark wondered why they insisted on humiliating and hurting him so much, and in public at that. He should have stayed behind and pummeled Adam's ass to a frazzle but his more rational side had put a quick lock on his temper and dragged him outside before he could go too far. He was pacing with so many thoughts racing through his mind. The one that stuck out the most was one word: leave. If he could only get away from the drama and hide himself away for a while maybe things would magically fix themselves. This was a bad habit Mark had incorporated into his life long ago. It accounted for his long absences from the ring. Luckily he was in a position in the company and with the fans that he could do that and still return at the top. However he had just came back from a hiatus not long ago and he wasn't sure Vince would be so happy about him running off again. Besides that, he knew deep down that isolating himself form everyone and everything wouldn't really help. All the shit would just be there when he returned as it always was. But sometimes he just couldn't help but cut himself off from it all.

Mark turned on his heel, continuing pacing and thinking but when he turned his thoughts were broken. Grimm was sitting on a stone bench watching him intently and she was bloody. He took a few strides over to her and knelt.

"Hi Mark." She said cheerily as though everything was great.

"What happened?" Mark brushed her dark hair back from her eyes and took her face in his hands cupping it gingerly as he studied her swelling nose. Grimm just shrugged and smiled.

"Just a little scuffle. No big deal." She wiped the sleeve of his shirt under her nose and there was a soft crackling sound which caused Mark to grimace. Her nose was obviously broken, the soft purple bruising began to color under her eyes.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Mark asked as he licked his thumb and wiped at some dried blood smeared on her cheek. Randi just laughed and stopped Mark completely. His thumb still pressed to her cheek while his other hand held her face which sparkled so beautifully with her happiness. His eyes were dazzled by hers as they warmed and shimmered with her laughter, her vibrancy, her life. _That's how I want to be. _Mark thought as her lips curled happily.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body." Grimm stated. "Of course it hurts, but what good would crying or whining do? I've had my share of bumps and bruises I'll live." She ran a hand through her raven hair. A few pieces fell out.

"What happened to yer hair?" Mark asked, his voice getting gruffer and defensive as he thought of Grimm fighting with someone and getting hurt. Most likely, it had been McCool.

"Michelle's version of fighting." Randi answered back.

"What were you two fighting over?" Mark asked trailing his fingers through Grimm's soft locks. He found a lump forming in his throat and realized it had been a long time since he had touched a woman. He didn't want to get involved, he didn't want to remember feelings that had brought him heartache, but his hands had other thoughts and the feel of her silky hair and smooth skin against his fingers made him shiver.

"I…well…I didn't like what she did in there. I told her she needed to have some fucking decency and she called me a slut, then--"

"She called you a slut?" Mark growled, his own feelings momentarily forgotten. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed showing that he severely disapproved that statement.

"Yeah. I don't care, she can call me what she wants." Grimm replied nochalantly twining a few strands of hair around her finger.

"Then what happened?"

"I said that you were far too good for a whore like her. I told her to leave you alone. We fought…I won." Randi couldn't help the proud little grin from forming on her face. Mark on the other hand was shocked and at a loss. He was surprised she had taken up for him. They barely knew each other and she had gotten into a fist fight and received a broken nose on his behalf, and probably some penalty from Vince when he caught wind of the blow out. She obviously had some feelings for him. Alarm bells started to jangle in Marks mind. No women, no feelings, no relationships. But she was sweet, feisty, caring, fun, tough, gentle, lively, exciting, and beautiful. It felt so good to just be close to her and caress her skin and to kiss—

Mark pulled away suddenly, nearly falling back on his ass. He had not even realized that he was leaning in moving closer and closer to her gorgeous full lips.

"Mark!" Randi laughed and grabbed his shoulder as he steadied himself. "It's okay."

"No!" Mark barked and straightened up. _It's not okay Mark, it's not. _Grimm's smile fell away into a quivering frown. "I…thank you for takin' up for me. Just don't do it again. I'm not up for grabs, I'm sorry." Mark snipped and headed back to the hotel leaving Grimm alone curled up on the bench. She sighed rubbed again at her nose, the pain starting to come through.

_I'm sorry but Grimm has a short fuse and I loved the fight between her and Michelle. I also thought the guys reactions were funny and I could see them doing that too. As for Mark...he's a bundle of conflicts and drama isn't he? He should have just kissed her...but it's not the right time. I see more drama too because Grimm accidently let the cat out of the bag about Adam and Nattie's little adventure the night before. Lol, Grimm's temper. What do you guys think? Hopefully you enjoyed it, let me know what I can do to improve, what you like, don't like, any thoughts about it. Yay!_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is odd, I'm on a roll with this fic all of a sudden. Taker muse came back and I'm thrilled! Yay! So of course I have some nice action in this chapter I'm sure you'll enjoy. *evil smirk* I think I'm even going to go ahead and write chapter nine tonight although I may wait and post it tomorrow. Now this chapter I have no question whether it is on par with the rest, I just seemed to fall back into the groove of this story…as slash will sometimes help one do. Lol. I love this chapter and hope you guys do too. Please review and lemme know! One more thing before I quit teasing and let you go on to the chapter: Thank you to Esha Napoleon, Dark Kaneanite, and Souless666 for reviews on Chapter 7. Love ya!!!_

Chapter 8

Grimm sat in the middle of the bed thinking over the events of earlier. Her nose still ached from Michelle's malicious head butt and she didn't even want to look in the mirror any more. She was trying to keep ice on it to avoid monstrous swelling but it still looked bad. To top that off she'd gotten an angry phone call from Vince who threatened to suspend her if she got into any more tiffs with her fellow divas. Grimm sighed and wrapped Mark's shirt tightly around her. She had washed it earlier but some of her blood stains didn't come out. She knew she should quit cuddling with the shirt like a school girl and she should definitely quit sniffing at it and trying to draw his scent out because it hurt her nose and only made her mouth taste coppery with dried blood from her nose. She let the garment slip away from her shoulders and reluctantly left her spot on the bed to hang it on the doorknob. She crawled back to bed and stared at it a good minute before getting up and retrieving it and once again cocooning herself in it.

She couldn't explain the connection she felt to Mark. They really didn't know each other beyond co-workers and even at that they hadn't been co-workers for very long. She wasn't bold enough or stupid enough to call that connection love, love was something built between two people over a period of time. Randi didn't believe in love at first sight or any of that fairy tale garbage. But she did feel something for him, a deep sense of concern, caring, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. Who in their right mind wouldn't be? But what she loved more than looking at him was just seeing him smile.

Earlier she had felt nervous when his lips drew close to hers. She knew that he wouldn't go through with the kiss, in fact he didn't seem as though he knew he was doing it at first. Grimm just knew that he wasn't ready for it and she was proved correct in her assumptions, however she hadn't expected him to act as upset over it as he had. That part didn't really matter. A kiss was the least of her worries she just wanted to get to know him a bit, and damn was he being stubborn about it!

"Hey girlie." Beth sighed trudging into the room. Her annoyance from earlier was gone and replaced with sadness from what Randi didn't know. Beth had disappeared before the fight broke loose but surely she had heard about it from others. Rumors circulated through WWE superstars like wild fire. She was just wondering how much things got exaggerated and if they still believed her to be the winner. Michelle and Adam could have twisted it to suit their own egos for all she knew. "Shit!" Beth grimaced when she caught glimpse of Grimm's face.

"Beth, am I really that ugly?" Randi smiled despite that the simple movement sent pain through her nose.

"You're the sexiest diva on the roster. Well, next to me of course." Beth teased tossing her platinum hair over her shoulder and managing a stiff smile as she sat next to Grimm. Beth leaned in peering closely at Grimm's nose. "So McCool won? I'm surprised."

Randi rolled her eyes and flopped back on her pillows.

"I knew it. I knew they would twist it around. I'm the one that came out on top just ask Glen, Jeff, Cody, Ted, or Afa they'll tell you."

"Oh." Was Beth's reply.

"Where did you run off to anyway? Not that I needed your help or anything." Randi teased tossing a pillow at the Glamazon. Beth caught the pillow and hugged it.

"Well, I left when you sat down with Mark and Glen. I figured you and Mark were going to do some chatting and I didn't really want to come down to the lobby to cool off in the first place. You dragged me there, remember."

"Yes. I know."

"Well I came back up here and Nattie and I talked." At that Beth's voice grew quieter. She swallowed hard as though fighting back tears.

"Oh, Bethie what happened sweetie?" Grimm's eyebrows pulled together at the bridge of her nose in concern which also caused a pain to shoot through her snout. Her own pain didn't bother her near as much as it bothered her to see Beth down in the dumps and on the verge of bawling. Randi wrapped a loving arm around Beth's shoulders and squeezed softly.

"She doesn't want to commit to anything. She wants an open relationship…if I can't handle that then I'm supposed to…butt out of her life." Beth tried to keep her emotions bottled up. Her strong frame trembled with her sorrow until a sob burst out of her. She immediately pressed her hand to her mouth as though trying to take it back. She balled her hands into fists as tears fell down her cheeks like warm, bitter, rain. She brought her clenched hands crashing down onto her knees. "Damn it!" Beth cried.

"Sssh…Natalie doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't know what she's missing out on. It'll be okay baby. I'm here for you." Grimm wiped Beth's tears away with the cuff of Mark's shirt. She brushed the other woman's blonde hair from her wet face and urged Beth down so her head rested in Randi's lap. Randi ran her fingers through Beth's hair as she closed her swimming blue eyes and continued to leak her pain free in silent shudders.

"She really wailed on McCool. I couldn't believe how she took up for you like that." Glen said once again as he ate noodles from a box. He twirled the long, saucy, noodles around his chopsticks and shoved them into his mouth. Mark's stomach just flip-flopped. Once again he didn't feel much like eating. What had happened with Grimm earlier unsettled his nerves and to be truthful just plain freaked him out. He did not want to fall into that trap again. As many women as he had dated over his life they had all turned out the same. Why would Miranda Grimm be any different?

"Glen I heard ya okay? I don't care."

Glen scowled down at the box of kung pow chicken and skewered a mushroom on his chopstick. He pointed it at Mark as he spoke.

"Marko I don't understand you. I know you're miserable for being lonely but yet you won't take a chance." Glen popped the fungus into his mouth and Mark snorted sarcastically.

"Yer right. I'm not taking anymore chances. I've taken enough damn chances with women and I'm fucking sick of them walking all over me, using me, leaving me alone, what the hell did I ever do to deserve the worst love life of everyone I know? It's bullshit. I'm not putting my heart out for anyone else to trample on. As far as I'm concerned my heart is dead." Mark spat his words bitterly and the glare on his face made Glen's spirits fall and even worse made him loose his appetite. He hated to see Mark this way. Their bond was deep and long and as weird as it was at times Glen would never hesitate to confess his feelings for Mark if anyone confronted him about it. But who would really confront a huge scary man about his most intimate feelings? There weren't very many people who had the chops to do that.

"Mark you can't do that." Glen grumped as he played with the noodles idly.

"I can do what I damn well please." Mark growled back. He plucked at a raised loop in the carpet with the tip of his chopstick, an action that was also plucking at Glen's nerves. It was annoying but he didn't think it would do any good to tell Mark. With the mood his dark haired friend was in he would probably do it more just to agitate Glen. _Pop, pop, pop. _Went Mark's chopstick as it plucked the little loop. Glen tried to ignore it.

"You don't want to be alone forever Mark." Glen tried to reason. Mark just shrugged and continued his aggravating action. The more he did it the harder Glen clenched his teeth together. He was beginning to get the feeling that Mark knew it was bugging him and was purposefully doing it.

"If you don't stop with that damn chopstick!" Glen hollered and reached for Mark's hand. Mark just drew it away and leered at Glen with a slightly evil look dancing in his grey-green orbs.

"What? This?" Mark grinned as he stuck the chopstick through the loop in the carpet and pulled upward to make the annoying little pop sound. However he had stuck it in too far this time and instead of popping out of the loop the long, slender, stick broke and left one jagged piece in Mark's hand. The other end flew up and smacked Mark right in the forehead. The look of shock on his face was priceless and Glen burst into a fit of laughter as he reeled back and pointed at Mark who rubbed at his forehead.

"Funny is it? I'll shut you up Glen Jacobs!" Mark shouted. The lines in his face deepened and his brow drew into a heavy Undertaker like scowl. Glen fell back on the floor hooting and howling with his laughing fit. Mark pushed the Chinese take-out out of his way and crawled up Glen's body. Glen's laughter fell off to a few stray chuckles and he wiped at his leaking eyes.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Glen asked snuffling his nose.

"I'm shuttin' yer big mouth." Mark answered then pressed his lips to Glen's and hungrily forced them apart. His teeth clacked against Glen's as he pressed his lips harder to the point of pain. He snaked his tongue in and pressed and prodded hard and needing against Glen's which answered back with expert swirls.

Mark pulled his lips away and found the soft metallic taste of blood on his lips. Glen's were swollen and ravaged and curled into a deviant little smile.

"Maaark!"

Mark took the cue from that and engaged Glen's tongue in another battle before he finally parted again to leave Glen gasping for breath. Mark trailed his lips down Glen's chin and neck leaving a smoldering wet path as he went. Glen squirmed and writhed blissfully uncomfortable as his throbbing member pressed at his zipper begging for release from its hot prison.

Mark continued his downward path suckling here and there at Glen's exposed skin. His starving lips and nipping teeth found their way down to Glen's chest and he stopped regarding each nipple as though trying to decide which one to play with. While Mark was trying to decide Glen's hand found its way between Mark's legs and stroked the erection that was forming inside his sweat pants.

Mark chose a nipple and swirled his tongue around it until it was a hard little bud and Glen shivered from the sensation and bit his cheeks to keep from moaning.

"You taste so good." Mark sighed and began on the other nipple and soon it was as erect as the first. Mark left Glen's chest and headed further down with his tongue and lips and teeth tasting the erotic familiarity of the mans skin and breathing in his scent.

"Mark, oh Mark you're…driving me mad!" Glen groaned and thrust his hips up pressing his throbbing groin against Mark's belly. Mark slid further down Glen's body and ran his tongue along the inside of the waistband of Glen's jeans. Glen fisted his hands in Mark's long hair and drove his head downwards into his pulsing erection causing himself a great deal of pain.

"Calm down." Mark growled after being assaulted with Glen's bulging cock.

"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me?" Glen panted. "You're killing me!"

Mark grinned and undid Glen's button with his teeth. He went next for the zipper pulling on it slowly. Glen's hard on had already found its way out of his boxers and Mark gave the engorged thing a little kiss on the head before pulling Glen's boxers away.

"Hurry up!" Glen demanded ready to drive Mark's head downwards again. Luckily Mark wrapped his lips around Glen's cock just in time for the downward thrust. His teeth grazed Glen's hardened member at the sudden pull down and the head hit the back of his throat. Glen clawed his fingers into Mark's skull as he came sending pain buzzing through Mark's scalp, and pleasure buzzing through his cock.

"Glen, get up." Mark demanded licking Glen's seed from his lips. Glen complied and got to his feet. Mark turned him around and slammed him into the dresser and bent him over it. He stopped for a moment, his mind still enough about him to wonder if there was any lube around.

"Mark don't worry about it…just do it." Glen urged. Mark grinded against Glen's ass.

"Are you sure?" Mark teased as he ran his fingers over the head of his own scalding member. It was starting to leak.

"Do it Mark!"

"I didn't hear you…what do you want…me to do?" Mark panted as he played with his cock making it go mad with twitches.

"Fuck me Mark, fuck me!" Glen shouted and gripped the dresser with sweaty palms as Mark slammed into him. The poor piece of furniture rattled with each thrust of Mark's hips driving harder and harder against Glen's backside until both men knew they were going to be bruised in the morning. Mark's ragged breathing sent shivers down Glen's spine and the powerful thrusts sent stars swimming before his eyes as he came a second time. Mark followed soon after with a broken cry of ecstasy as he released. Mark stumbled away from Glen panting. Glen took a moment to make sure his knees wouldn't buckle on him before standing up. His juices ran down the side of the dresser and some of Mark's dripped down the insides of his legs. The hot, musky, smell of their sex in the room was suffocating but in a wonderfully intoxicating way.

"I don't need a woman." Mark stated after catching his breath and sitting shakily on the edge of the bed.

"I…see." Glen leaned against the wall not completely trusting his legs to support him after that. "Well um, just incase you change your mind y'know I'd be willing to be your woman whenever." Glen teased with a big grin stretching across his sweat soaked face.

"Yer not my woman." Mark ribbed back sprawling out on the bed. "Yer my bitch."

"Hell yeah." Glen laughed. He sauntered over to Mark taking his steps carefully still trembling from the brutally wonderful fuck. He bent over the bed and placed a kiss on Mark's flushed cheek.

"Feel better?"

"Hell yeah." Mark retorted back with a little smile. Glen nodded pleased to see Mark in a better mood, even if it meant sacrificing his own ass. At that thought Glen grinned as he headed to the bathroom. What he didn't see was Mark's smile falter as he disappeared into the bathroom.

_Woo! Hell yeah! Lol. So let me know what you guys think. What do you think about Randi/Mark? What about Nattie/Beth? Mark/Glen? There's all sorts of things going on. Whatever you want to say or ask just let me know. If this doesn't get a few words out of you guys then you are dead haha jk. You all are wonderful about reviews! :D Maybe that sex was kinda random but geeze I could not help it. My musi have been harassing me for slash like you wouldn't believe lately. Mark is the one who got his way too, lol. He would wouldn't he? Silly Deadman!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay update! Thank you for your reviews as always they make me happy!! Special thanks to all my peeps yo: BellaHickenbottom, Dark Kaneanite, Slipkid 13, Esha Napoleon, Souless666, and FortheLoveofWrestling. *hugs*_

Chapter 9

Mark closed his eyes and laced his fingers behind his head. He could hear the soft sound of the shower spattering water and Glen's humming wafted out through the bathroom door which was left slightly ajar. Glen was a good man, a good friend, and he knew Mark perhaps better than he knew himself. His words pestered Mark's mind: You don't want to be alone forever, do you? Despite his declaration that his heart was dead it still ached. Despite his habitual isolation he wanted someone close…Glen?

He and Glen had bonded from the instant they met and the strength and easiness of their relationship spurred Vince to create the whole brother storyline, it gave Glen a gimmick that finally got over, and forever cemented their relationship. The more Mark considered it, he had never really found a woman that he had bonded with on the same level as Glen. He assumed that he loved them but in the end they all came up with the same thing, that Mark had somehow failed to connect with them on a deep level. It was a situation that always left him confused because in his view he did everything he possibly could. He gave his women anything they could want in a man but whatever that deep, unseen, something was Mark couldn't put a finger on it.

Mark opened his eyes when he realized the water had turned off. Glen was bending over his suitcase pawing through clothes, water dripping down his back, his towel sliding downwards revealing his ass crack. Mark took a moment to control his giggles, but that attempt was thwarted when the towel lost its grip entirely and curled itself at Glen's feet.

"Sexy." Mark teased giving a low whistle.

"I know I'm sexy." Glen shot back smiling over his shoulder and not bothering to retrieve the towel from its resting place. "I make 'em hot, I make 'em shiver. I'm just a sexy boy!" Glen sang pulling his sweats on and mimicking HBK.

"Boy toy." Mark smiled at his stupid friend. The more he thought about it the more the idea of he and Glen being a couple seemed realistic. He kept his eyes on Glen studying him and thinking as he sauntered over to the bed and laid himself out comfortably then grabbed the remote and flipped channels until finding something entertaining.

"The Marine?" Mark groaned as Cena wove his way through the forest. Glen just laughed.

"Did you know Cena could run? I didn't. Look at him go, he's still running! I'm on the edge of my seat!" Glen leaned forward and clenched his fists, his eyes growing wide in mock excitement. "He's slowing down! Oh, no. Still running."

"It's like one of those little story books ya get in kindergarten." Mark said leaning back on his pillows. "See Cena. See Cena run. Run Cena, run!" Mark snatched the remote away from Glen who crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his lip out giving a pout. Mark flicked his lip and Glen rubbed at it making a huge deal over it.

"You are so mean to me. All you do is pick on me."

"Want me to flick somethin' else?" Mark shot back and tilted his head at the t.v. when he ran across UFC. Glen chose not to reply to Mark's comment and instead watched Brock Lesnar, UFC heavyweight champion.

"I guess taking you on wasn't enough of a challenge for Lesnar." Glen chuckled.

"Good times." Mark grinned flexing his hand and remembering the encounter with the propane tank.

"No Mercy was wicked. You were busted wide open, bleeding all over the ring like a stuck hog."

"Glen…do you think we could be…a couple?"

Glen was not sure if he had heard Mark right. He scratched the side of his jaw and pulled a face which Mark seemed to find amusing. The older man held Glen captive for a moment with his fiery green orbs and his shapely lips smiling softly beneath his mustache. Glen took a moment to gather a reply, one moment they were talking about an old feud then Mark throws out a suggested romance. That's completely normal.

"I don't think you really want that Mark." Glen cast his gaze downwards and ran his finger idly along the pattern on the comforter. He could feel Mark staring, considering things Glen would love to accept but couldn't. He knew Mark was just trying to combat his loneliness with silly ideas. As much as Glen loved Mark he knew he was not the one to complete Mark once and for all, although Mark was the one who completed him. Glen felt the warm blush creeping up his neck and overtaking his face settling in his cheeks and burning there.

_I know he loves me. _Mark thought as he inched his hand closer to Glen's wandering finger that was tracing the bedclothes nervously. Mark found Glen's hand and slipped his underneath cupping it and lacing his fingers into a perfect fit.

"Mark, no." Glen wiggled his fingers loose and buried them in his lap as though protecting them there.

"Why the hell not!" Mark huffed, his brows drawing together in frustration and the lines in his face deepening.

"You don't want me." Glen said quietly. He reached up and gently stroked Mark's long, wavy tresses smiling as the strands curled softly around his fingers.

"You don't know what I want." Mark took Glen's hand and kissed it softly, the press of his lips like the silk of rose petals, sending shivers up Glen's arm and throughout his body.

"Mark, you're considering me because I'm safe. You know how I feel, you know I love you, there's no risk. You don't want me because I complete you, the reason you want me is because I could never hurt you. "

Mark tossed his hands upwards in disgust. Here he was trying and Glen was shooting him down when Mark knew full well that Glen would be happy for the rest of his days in a relationship with Mark.

"Who cares? Why does everything have to be a big battle? What's wrong with safety who said love has to be jumping out of a plane and hoping the parachute opens? I don't get it! Glen I'm offering you what you really want and we'll both be happy."

Glen shook his head in the negative and thought on how to explain this.

"You won't be happy Mark because love isn't about not being alone, it's more than that. You don't love someone because you're lonely you love someone because they hold your heart. It's like that person gives you a piece of your soul that you never knew you were missing. As for me, I would love to be in a relationship with you but I can't do that if it means sacrificing your happiness. You mean too much to me."

Mark's heart melted at Glen's words and despite knowing they were truth, he still wanted what he wanted, an end to his loneliness. He felt love was so far beyond his reach that he would never be able to touch it so why not get as close as possible and be contented with that?

"But…I…I could make you happy." Mark blathered confused as ever.

"I don't want you to make me happy. I want you to make you happy."

Mark turned away from Glen and buried himself under the covers. He grabbed an extra pillow and angrily covered his head with it to drown out the t.v., the light, the headache that Glen was causing. The man was possibly insane. If Mark was in love with someone and they offered a relationship he would dive in head first and give it all. _And that's why you end up kicked to the gutter, broken, and abandoned. You should listen to Glen…_

Adam cowered against the wall as his girlfriends voice rose in a piercing shriek, her lips pulled back from her teeth in a snarl, her hands rushing over the dresser to find anything littering it.

"Baby, I'm s-sorry!" Adam sputtered and covered his head as a compact was launched at him. The poor kamikaze make-up clattered against the wall and fell to the floor busted. He peeked out from between his arms which had became a shield from flying objects only to see perfume being launched at him. He curled up like a bug and the bottle shattered against the wall dousing him in a suffocating cloud of flowery femininity. "Mi-Michelle!" He could barely speak, the overwhelming fragrance burned his nose and lungs, his eyes ran like rivers and he didn't dare open them or they might melt right out of his head. He crawled around the room blindly trying to suck air into his aching lungs.

"You bastard!" Michelle grabbed more things and rocketed them at her boyfriend. He felt the various small objects hitting him and bouncing off. "I can't believe you! _Natalie?_"

"I thought we had an open relationship…"

"Well you thought wrong!"

Michelle threw a can of hairspray at Adam and it smacked him straight in the face, he blinked, struggling to see through the tears that still ran from the perfume attack. He scrubbed at his eyes making them raw and painful.

"Michelle!" When he was finally able to see what he saw was her backside storming towards the door, moving rather nicely in her tight jeans, and pulling her suitcase behind her. Adam scrambled to his feet and begged. "Baby don't go!"

He got no reply but the door slammed in his face. He worked his countenance into a horrible scowl of rage and ran his fingers through his hair. It was all the fault of that bitch Grimm, opening her big mouth. Otherwise Michelle would have known nothing and this scenario would be something else, such as him having Michelle in bed and screwing the daylights out of her rather than her running of to where ever. Adam seethed and leaned against the door. If Michelle didn't come back to him, he was going to make Grimm's life hell.

_Can we get any more complications? Lol. Review pleaseeee! Love ya'll muches. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Why does it take me a millennium to update this, but then when I finally do it's easy? *scratches head* Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Bella Hickenbottom, Esha Napoleon, Dark Kaneanite, The Niki Reid, and Souless666… hopefully you've stuck around for this chapter too! :D_

_Chapter 10_

Mark sulked around like a huge, grey, storm cloud. Since Glen had refused the offered relationship a few days ago—he had done it out of his love for Mark—the big man had gotten worse than ever. He was too quiet for Glen's liking, his muted green eyes often seemed far away, and when they turned on Glen he felt choked with guilt. It wasn't his aim to drive Mark further down into himself, he knew how badly Mark wanted a relationship, but Glen knew that he couldn't fulfill Mark the way he deserved. It would only end badly for both of them and risking their deep rooted friendship was not worth it, risking Mark's already damaged heart was not worth it.

Glen slipped on his shoes and bit his lip as he watched Mark stare at the clock. His hair was coated with black dye, the light roots disappearing as the chemicals took over. Mark sighed, his shoulders slumping, when he felt Glen's eyes on him. Glen dropped his gaze away, feeling Mark's mournful aura seep into his being and bringing his mood down.

"Mark." Glen ran a hand over his bare head and waited for a response, but just as he suspected he would be, he was greeted with silence. "I'm going downstairs to the gym."

Mark gave a slight nod, or else it was just Glen's imagination. Hoping it was some small form of acknowledgement Glen patted his friend on the shoulder and grabbed his bag from the table. He paused by the door hoping Mark would ask him to wait the extra ten minutes while his dye finished so he could rinse it out and hit the gym along side his kayfabe brother. None of it happened though, Mark just continued blinking at the hands as they ticked from number to number. Glen wondered what Mark was thinking of as he watched the time flitter away. With a sigh that echoed that of Mark's earlier release, Glen left, hoping the weights would help him sweat off some of the worry.

Michelle elbowed Mickie out of the way, causing the shorter woman to jam the mascara wand into her eye.

"Ow!" Mickie snapped as she pressed her fingers to the damaged orb. The other glared at the woman she had been kind enough to allow into her room last night. Standing there now and watching her primp Mickie couldn't help but wonder what stupidity had came over her that convinced her such a thing was acceptable. She hadn't been drinking, her head was clear when Michelle showed up at her door in a mess of tears, oh that was it, she had made the mistake of taking pity on her. With a growl Mickie pulled her fingers away from her leaking eye and found it smudge like a raccoon. Michelle stood back from the mirror and regarded Mickie for a few moments with twitching lips before she burst out into full force laughter. "I'm sorry if I was in your way." Mickie bit back harshly and grabbed a wash cloth to scrub at her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I bumped you." Michelle managed to swallow the rest of her chuckles. She tossed her blond main away from her face and peered at her reflection. It was still damaged from that bitch Grimm. "Hey can I borrow your hairspray? Thanks." She said reaching over Mickie and grabbing it up before the brunette could reply. "I heaved mine at Adam." Michelle smirked as she doused both of them in a cloud of toxins.

"That's enough!" Mickie snatched the spray away and coughed, trying to take a decent breath.

"What are you getting so fixed up for anyway?" Mickie asked replacing her spray in her bag and fixing her hair into two simple pony tails. Michelle just shrugged, but the way she bit her lip and the spark in her eyes told Mickie she was up to something. Mickie narrowed her eyes wondering what it was, but it was really none of her business. Michelle grabbed Mickie's tinted gloss and rolled it over her lips before strutting out of the bathroom. For someone who was supposed to be so distraught over Adam, she seemed to be getting over him quickly.

Michelle pranced down the hallway headed for a certain room with a sickish smile twisting her lips. So, Adam wanted to cheat on her with Natalie? Well, she knew exactly how to get back at that blond bastard. She outstretched her arm letting the tips of her fingers trace the chair railing along the hallway as her eyes ticked off the numbers on the doors until she found herself at the correct one. She took a moment to pull her shirt down a little more to give a better view of her cleavage. She flicked her hair behind her shoulders and rapped on the door. She knew she could win Mark back over easily. She'd seen him brooding and solemn lately and knew his defenses were penetrable right now. Thinking of the way Adam had mistreated her and cheated her eyebrows pulled together near her nose and her lips began to quiver, her plan coming into place.

The door was opened to a crack and she saw the familiar green eyes flinch when they saw who the visitor was. Mark pulled the door open and glared at the woman who stood there. His eyes roamed over her body—he couldn't help it—the hug of her jeans and the way her Harley tank-top showed of her tiny waist and ample breasts, he just couldn't ignore it. She slid herself inside before he had time to say anything one way or the other. Her arms hands found his shoulders roaming slowly over them before lacing behind his neck. Her whole face quivered, though ready to crumble into hysterics at any moment. Seeing her in such a state his glare softened and against his better judgment he clicked the door shut.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" He hated how his voice sounded, she had taken him off guard coming here like this, and he sounded unlike himself but small and vulnerable. She twined her fingers through his wet hair that dripped down his naked torso, the trickles of water still tinted gray with the remains of the hair dye. He looked damn good just out of the shower and in nothing but his jeans. Everything about him was so familiar to her, just like Adam had became. She closed her eyes tight as though warding off a flood and her lips gave a final tremor before the tears started and a breathy sob escaped.

"I'm so sorry Mark." She cried nuzzling her face into his chest. The silky feel of her hair against his damp skin made him draw a hissed breath.

"Michelle--" Mark started with a sigh but she stopped him from saying more.

"No Mark, I was wrong with what I did, how I treated you, I'm such an idiot. I had to be hurt the way—the way--" She bit her lip a moment and let the tears cascade down her cheeks, her weeping keeping her from finishing her sentence at that moment. Mark was surprised when he saw his own hand cupping her face, the ball of his thumb smearing away her tears. "I-I had to be hurt the way I hurt you to realize exactly what I did to you. I was being selfish Mark, you gave me so much and I just didn't see it." She sobbed hoarsely and brought her watery gaze to his, capturing him with it and watching as he battled against the softening of his heart towards her. She just needed to edge him a little further. Her hands snaked down his torso, and she was secretly pleased when she felt him shiver beneath her feathery touches. She rested her hands at his waist and carefully guided him back a few steps to the bed until he had to sit.

"I love you Mark." She sniffled. "I know that now. Please Mark, please forgive me."

His head was spinning with her words. He was so hungry for the closeness of someone, but yet he struggled with letting his guard down. But after all, he knew Michelle, they had been together for a good amount of time, and he loved her. Perhaps she had just had a lapse in judgment, Mark knew he had experienced his share of grief due to his own stupidity. If he held her mistakes over her forever he might regret it. _No Mark, no! You know better! Use your head, this is a big mistake! _

The pain Michelle had cause to him ebbed and flowed over his heart like a churning sea, he wanted to wipe it all away, to forget it had happened. She was here again saying she loved him, looking into his eyes and giving what he needed so much. _Damn it Mark you're a fool, don't let her in again…_

"I'll show you how much I love you Mark." She spread his legs and snaked in between them, writhing like a serpentine siren. The strap of her top slid down her shoulder, revealing itself and the soft, supple, curve of her breast. Mark couldn't hold back the groan that was on his lips and before he could stop them his hands took on thoughts of their own. Trembling they roamed her body, hungry, needing, as though she was a drug to him. "I love you Mark. I know that now, I love you so much." She whispered against his ear as she took it with her teeth nipping and tugging at it, her hot breath making it damp and warm, the soft petals of her lips caressing it. He pulled her into his lap. _No, no fuck no don't let her in again…don't let her in again? Did I ever really let her go?_

"Michelle, I love you too."

"Mark, sweetie, don't cry." Her lips and tongue melted away the emotion that had briefly leaked from his eyes. The weight of the loneliness that had bared down on him so hard was lifting and he lay back on the bed, letting Michelle cover him with kisses, letting his hands just touch her again, letting his heart remember how it felt to be held by another.

_Yep, it happened. Don't throw stuff at me please! Lol. How will this turn out now…and what's Adam, Glen, and Grimm all going to think about it when or if they find out. O.o I see drama ahead. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Updates woowoo! *cheers* Thanks to reviewers much love and cookies for all!**_

Chapter 11

It hadn't taken Adam long to embark on his quest to ruin Grimm's life. Most of the things he started out with were juvenile pranks that were only a brief aggravation to her. Despite her lean towards too much eyeliner and collection of mainly black clothing, she was normally a bright, cheery, person until crossed the wrong way. It made Adam's day if he could throw hers off kilter. She only hoped that he'd get bored with harassing her and lay off, either that or it would all culminate in one big disaster that would send her over the edge. Although she didn't want that, she had a feeling that was the way things were going to turn eventually.

Right now she could put up with the juvenile pranks that became a frequent thing, and it was rather normal to find Randi chasing Adam down a hallway with a shoe raised over her head ready to beat his ass. Yes, there had been far too many pranks and jokes to even count them. His latest prank had been itching powder in the studded leather pants that she wore to the ring—a classic—and he stood back stage giggling like a child as he watched her struggle to keep in character, her hands twitching, begging to scratch her crotch on live t.v. Another had been when he replaced her matching leather halter bra with one a size too small and watched her botch her match, her attention only half on what she was doing and half on keeping her luggage from falling out. After that she'd put away the simple leather halter bra and had a custom one made that had chains connecting the top to a leather collar.

Vince had seen her in it, by pure chance, when she'd first got it done and fitted properly. He joked that she looked more like a dominatrix than a wrestler, and that he was going to have Creative change her gimmick. She'd just given an eye roll and worked her messy coal hair into a ponytail.

Tonight on Smackdown she was doing the opposite, pulling the tie from her hair and shaking it loose over her shoulders. She peeled off her Choppers t-shirt and tossed it aside, followed by her black skinny jeans and boots, which left her standing in her cute little panties and bra.

"Hey Grimm." Michelle sing-songed as she breezed past, and flipped a snarky comment at Randi. Randi ignored her and started to get ready for the nights show. She was just glad she wasn't wrestling McCool tonight, she was wrestling Melina. The other divas were just here for a photo shoot after the taping.

Soon a few more girls spilled into the room, Melina, Candice, and Gail. All of them were giggling and when Grimm turned to them asking with a smile what was so funny, they just stopped and exchanged looks, then laughed harder.

"Oh my God!" Maria shrieked. She ran into the room bursting with laughter, a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She showed it to Eve and Alicia and now everyone in the locker room was cracking up…everyone accept Grimm. _Copeland._ She growled mentally. _What has he done now? _She looked around at the divas, a quizzical look on her face.

"Okay guys, what is it? A nude pic? My face photoshopped to Dusty Rhodes body? What?" She didn't think it would be anything too serious, just Adam up to his dumbass childish tricks. She walked over to the group of huddled women and Maria quickly shoved the paper into Eve's hands who stuck it down Gail's pants.

"Guys what the?" Gail protested slapping Grimm's hands as she reached for her pants with a laugh.

"Come on, what is it?" Randi asked trying again for Gail's pants. The shorter woman took off and there was a brief chase around the locker room before Randi pinned her in the showers and raided her pants for the stowed away object.

Laughing Grimm headed back into the locker room uncurling the paper, ready to just brush it off and laugh at herself, until she finally smoothed it out. Her face paled when she saw the mug shot of herself from 2000. She had just turned twenty-one and was arrested for prostitution…and not for the first time. Over her mug shot photo—how the hell had fucking Copeland got a hold of that?—were big red letters scrawled in Sharpie marker. WHORE.

Randi chewed her lip fighting back both anger and tears. She waded the paper and tossed it in the garbage and made note to hunt down Copeland after the taping and kill the little bastard. She wanted to do it now, but she had to think of her career, and it wasn't very responsible to get involved in a fight right now and miss her match for it. The little fucker wasn't worth that.

As giggles erupted behind her she changed into her ring gear, trying her best to not turn around and take out half the Smackdown diva roster with a rain of punches. She finished pulling on her boots and rummaged in her purse for her make-up.

"So, is that how you got hired here? Spread your legs for Vinny?" Someone commented.

"I came by this job honorably, on my two feet, not on my knees like most of you." Randi spat back and disappeared into the hallway, a stream of braying laughter muffling as the door swung shut.

She curled up on a metal chair back stage and peeked at the tiny mirror on her compact and fixed her make up, thick kohl liner, topped with silver shadow, pale foundation, and pale blue lip gloss that made her seem almost corpse-like.

In the gorilla position she ignored the chattering and the eyes she felt melting her with heated stares. Soon enough her music hit and she stormed down the ramp looking more pissed than usual. She was glad she had enough self control to work the match without letting her emotions run away with her and end up with a couple of bloody divas on the mat.

The match ended as planned with Grimm getting DQed after taking a leather whip out from under the ring and wrapping it around Melina's neck. She shoved Melina away and watched with a glare that was almost as dreadful as the Undertakers. Melina tugged at the whip around her neck, making a big deal about coughing and moaning in mock-pain.

Randi left the ring quickly and flew back stage intent on hunting down the Rated R Reject. First, she barged into the men's locker room, some of them dashed for towels to cover up their goods, some didn't care and didn't even seem to notice she was there.

"Where's Copeland!" She bellowed, successfully silencing the room.

"Catering." Someone spoke up, and Grimm left just as quickly as she had came.

Randi found the catering area and immediately picked out Adam at a table with Jeff and Oscar. When Adam looked up and saw her he made quick exit of his chair and stumbled over his feet trying to flee the scene.

"I don't think so!" Grimm shouted as she approached Adam, and when he tried to dash away she lunged at him. Everything in catering stilled to a deadly silence. Someone dropped some tongs, and they clattered to the floor. Grim shoved Adam up to the wall with a growl. She pressed her arm against his throat to pin him there, her knee found a spot between his legs, ready to jut upwards should he try anything, and make him sing soprano.

"Copeland, I know you're behind all this." She barked, her eyes narrowing to angry slits as Adam grinned widely, poking his chin out arrogantly.

"You know Grimm, as much fun as it's been making your life hell, I can do a lot worse—ow—ow!" He grunted as she pressed her arm harder into his throat. He grabbed her by the waist and started to push her away but her knee pressed up against him reminding him that it was in prime position to injure a very important part of his body. She brought it up a little farther still, applying pressure, just to make sure he was going to stay still. Her lips curled back from her teeth when she realized he was hard, his lips quivering to fight back a groan.

"Copeland, you're disgusting." She spat.

"Oh, come on now Randi." He croaked, coughing a little. "You've seen a lot of cocks in your time, I mean in your line of work, when you were a prosti--" Grimm's pale face drained even whiter, and for a moment her mouth just worked up and down without words.

"My past is my own business!" She finally shrieked, causing Adam's blue eyes to widen, matching all the other expressions in the room that had turned to shock at the word 'prostitute'.

"I don't know about that Grimm. Maybe the people you're fucking around here would like to know? Maybe anyone who's sniffing around you would like to know so they can forgo the crab-fest." Adam chuckled lowly. "Maybe Mark would like to know…since you seem to have this bat-shit crazy fantasy that he'd actually waste his time on you."

"You wanna spread it all over the fucking company Copeland? Do it and I'll spread your sorry face all over the god damn parking garage! You have no right, no fucking right!" She spat, pulling away from Adam, he rubbed his throat and smirked at the ire that painted her features, and the tears that pricked her darkened eyes. "You don't know why I did the things I did, I had to do them. I'm not proud of everything I've done in my past, but I wouldn't change any of it. Everything I've been through has made me who I am today, and for that, I am proud."

Randi left Adam rubbing at his neck, she stalked out of the room, her head held high despite the tears that started to run inky down her cheeks. She palmed away her tears and stopped in the restroom to fix her make-up for the photo shoot and hoped it would be over quickly. Thankfully, it was. The photographer was done in no time and when he commented on how her dark, angry, facial expressions common with her character in ring were getting better and better, she laughed bitterly. Moments later she had left the arena without going back to the locker room to get her things. Once in her room she grabbed Mark's shirt from the bottom of her suitcase and wrapped up in it. With that she flopped onto her bed and called Beth to burn her ear with the latest ventures of Adam.

"His next adventure is going to be falling from the tenth story of this hotel building." Grimm bit off, chewing at the insides of her mouth.

"At least there's one good thing about it, Mark's gone for that knee surgery, so he doesn't know." Beth tried. "Honey I wish I was there with you. In a few days, the rosters will be meeting up again, and Copeland will have to go through me to get to you." She promised.

"Thanks sweetie." Randi managed a half smile. "Bitches stick together."

"Hell yeah."

_**Lol…can I get a hell yeah? *imitates Stone Cold* Hey, someone toss me a beer to guzzle and I'll have him down better than Charlie Haas! Reviewage is appreciated and I give you gifts! *Give Mr. Kennedy (KENNEDY) t-shirts***_


End file.
